saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Luxuria
Touka Ichinose, widely known as Luxuria, is a player of Evoked Legends Online. Appearance Just like the stereotype of blonde, busty, and blue-eyed, Luxuria has a slim figure with a well-endowed chest, which is covered by a full skin-tight bodysuit. Her succubus appearance grants her the horns, tail and wings, which she find rather bothersome. Over this bodysuit is an armored suit that is colored white, with a wing-like flight apparatus that resemble angel wings under her own wings. The armor itself is also form-fitting, and is also light-weight. On her thighs are her SIG Sauer pistols, while her wrist armor hides a machine-gun and micro-missile launcher. Due to her role as heavy-gunner, she usually stays behind in the transport so she can keep her BRSB-6000 "Aphrodite" chaingun and her M134 minigun close by. If she needs to get closer to the squad, she'll equip a special backpack that augments her wings, granting her the ability to hover so long as the pack has energy; she's able to fly with it, but with her heavy weapons, it would be hard to sustain flight for long without crashing due to power-loss. As far as casual clothing, Luxuria wears a white tank-top with a denim jacket, white short shorts with pink seams and heart-shaped patterns towards the front, and a set of pink high-top sneakers. Personality In line the blonde-busty stereotype, Luxuria is quite flirtatious and isn't above using what she has to her advantage. Despite this, she has her limits and will stop if things go too far. She also has a habit of teasing other girls by openly groping them, regardless of whether their busts are larger or smaller. Though deep down, she uses her lecherous persona to cope with the lack of true love in her life, and secretly wishes that a boy would succumb to her advances and become hers to play with for the rest of her life. Perhaps her wishes will come true in her squadron's captain, but it seems she's the one falling for him. However, Luxuria knows when to go from flirty to serious. Her work ethic is incredible, and her serious side can be quite scary at times. Once she gets in gear, she usually doesn't stop. Her cooperative nature reveals itself alongside a less lecherous joker, making jokes and taunting her opponents with off-hand comments about their strength. Once she's done being a workaholic, Luxuria will just go into a period of laziness or back to her normal flirty self. Background Touka was raised by her parents in a safe, comfortable environment, until she moved to a shadier, dangerous town. This new place was just chock-full of terrible things: drug dealers, illicit night clubs, gun shops, all that bad stuff. If her parents hadn't chosen to live in such a dump, Touka probably would've ended up as a better person. So instead of interacting with the junkies, Touka turned to the internet and lived there for awhile. Her parents did have a reason for moving though, which was to save up enough money to accomplish a few things: move back into their old home and get Touka a copy of Evoked Legends Online. When her father's promotion brought them the ability to move into a newer, safer city, Touka was overjoyed. On her 15th birthday, Touka received ELO as a present and was even more overjoyed. The game provided Touka a succubus avatar, which she was grateful for; she didn't want to be stuck as some creepy monster or something. One day, Touka, now named Luxuria, was approached by a woman. She was offering Luxuria the chance to become a member of an elite squadron meant to deal with in-game threats that could potentially affect reality. Luxuria happily accepted, and is now a part of the Sin Squadron. Relationships TBA Abilities As far as weapons go, Luxuria is the heavy hitter. Her Custom BRSB-6000 Arcane Energy Chaingun, nicknamed Aphrodite, is able to fire armor-piercing rounds formed from depleted Uranium. Lux is also capable of using anti-demon or anti-angel rounds should the need arise. Silver bullets have also been fired from Aphrodite, as well as pointed wood rounds; though Luxuria doesn't take on missions against werewolves and vampires all that often. Although not as versatile as Aphrodite, Luxuria's modified M134 Minigun is still a capable back-up for her heavy-duty shooting. Her M134 is made to fire depleted uranium as well, and can be retrofitted to fire anti-angel or anti-demon ammo if needed. Both miniguns have a 2.5 second rev-up time before being able to fire at high speeds. If her Arcane Energy weapons are inaccessible and her M134 is down, Luxuria switches to her Dual SIG Sauer P226 pistols. They're both chambered for the 9mm rounds, and use the 20-round magazines. No significant changes have been made to the pistols, save for a barrel that is compatible with suppressors. Luxuria's wrist-mounted machine gun isn't as fast as her main weapons, but is a reliable back-up weapon should she need a weapon with a faster rate of fire than her pistols. An additional micro-missile launcher is hidden with the machine gun. Nothing special about the missile she has, but multiple types of micro-missiles can be held in her suit's ammo storage and equipped when necessary. Being a succubus, Luxuria has the ability to strengthen herself with a desire. Unfortunately, she can't strengthen herself off of lust. She's tried by thinking about people she's crushed on, but to no avail. For now, she has yet to find a true desire to strengthen herself with. One of her ulterior motives for joining the Sin Squadron was to potentially find a desire she can use to strengthen herself with, but she hasn't had any luck so far. Trivia * Luxuria is Latin for "Lust." * In a twist of irony, Luxuria's appearance was based off of Mercy * Her Arcane Energy Chaingun is indeed named after the Greek Goddess of love and beauty. * Almost unsurprisingly, Luxuria is pansexual. * Luxuria holds third place in the Sin Squadron's bust rankings, at a small F-Cup. Oh look, I've created an oxymoron with that statement, cool. Category:Player Category:PyroHunter16 Category:ELO Player Category:Female Category:Succubus (ELO) Category:Character